


you arrive along with the sun

by guidingmoon



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guidingmoon/pseuds/guidingmoon
Summary: It's not that Trini doesn't want to fall in love. The fact of the matter is that the universe is denying her a soulmate. Simple as that; no symbols, no words printed on her skin. Her parents have orange symbols etched on their palms, her brothers both have initals, but Trini has nothing to signify that she'll ever meet her soulmate.





	

Trini's not naive; she knows life isn't just about falling in love and building a home, but something inside her resists the feeling of unmarked skin. It's not that Trini doesn't want to fall in love. The fact of the matter is that the universe is denying her a soulmate. Simple as that; no symbols, no words printed on her skin. Her parents have orange symbols etched on their palms, her brothers both have initals, but Trini has nothing to signify that she'll ever meet her soulmate.

Her mother tries persuading her at points, that Trini has a soulmate. "He'll be handsome," she says, trying to convince herself more than her daughter. "Maybe your mark is hidden. It will be revealed, I know it. Don't worry, conejita." It never works, though; Trini remains sceptical, resigned to her fate. Her father barely bothers to get involved, all too aware of the danger zone that is Trini and her mother's relationship.

No one at school speaks to her much. Perhaps it's because she purposely avoids everyone in the cafeteria and hallways. She has good reason for it; unknown kids deface her locker every few weeks, and it stays grafitied no matter how much the janitor cleans it. Trini skips school as often as she can. To keep her GPA relatively reasonable, she attends class when she deems it necessary, but the rest of the time she blows off school to head to the mountain.

Usually, her trips to the mine are uneventful. It's surprisingly calming to stand on the mountainside and look over Angel Grove, and what lies beyond. She can trace her family's life, the routes they've taken to wind up here, of all places. Three schools in as many years is not a statistic Trini's proud of, not by any margin, but she's warming to the town little by little.

Falling down the cliffside is not something Trini has been expecting over the last year of coming here. However, when Billy Cranston tries to blow up the mountain, it's not hard to fathom that an accident wouldn't occur. She just didn't think it would happen to her.

"Are you okay?" the boy who she's seen hanging around the mines asks her. She doesn't really care.

"I'm okay," she replies, leaping to her feet. Sticking around isn't her jam, so she starts to move off.

He has other ideas. "Look," he says, pointing to fissures in the rock. "There's something in there." Taking a pickaxe to the clifface, he hacks away and pulls out five colored rocks.

If Trini has to pick a moment where her life changes, this is it. She's stood amongst the strangest bunch of people, who would never acknowledge each other at school. In particular, she notices that Kimberly Hart, ex-cheerleader, is here. Jason Scott is an interesting figure to be standing next to Billy Cranston, but she doesn't really question it. Somehow, they've ended up together in this place at the exact same time. Trini just wishes Billy hadn't been driving the goddamn van.

//

Trini avoids the others in school. She sees Jason hanging around by Billy's locker at the end of the day, so swerves over to the opposite side of the hallway, getting caught up in the crowd. She spots a flash of pink amidst the bodies, recognizes it as Kimberly's outfit, but she doesn't reach out. Trini's never been one to do that.

At home, she thinks about how on earth they all managed to survive the crash and, more specifically, how she ended up in her room, with no recollection of getting there. She's not entirely sure that the other boy, the one dressed in black, did make it.

That is, until, she hears a shout from the mines as she's walking calmly along. Jason Scott, accompanied by Billy and Kim - she'll call her Kim - and below her is the crazy boy. Then, her adrenaline kicks in, and suddenly she's scrambling up the cliff, to get away from everyone. She needs the peace and quiet. She reached flat terrain, high on the mountain, and sprints across it, barely noticing the ravine coming up straight ahead.

"Stop!" Kim shouts. 

Trini grinds to a halt right on the edge of the cliff, but not because of Kim's request. Her eyes widen as she registers what the word 'stop' means. Not its definition, but what it truly means. Her heart stops beating for a second. Kimberly Hart is her soulmate. 

Kim catches up with her, right as Trini turns and looks her square in the eye. She searches for any signs of realization but receives none.

"Just talk to me." Kim seems irked, anxious, even. She huffs a little as Trini looks away. "You have a point, we have a point. We should just talk about this, I mean we don't know-"

Trini doesn't wait for Kim to finish before she flings herself across the cliff, squeezing her eyes tightly shut to avoid looking into the chasm. If she's mastered anything, it's the art of avoidance. She stumbles on her landing, grazing her palms on the ground as she hits it. Glancing back at the group, she shakes her head as Zack's yells, hurtling himself towards her. The others follow his lead, to her dismay. 

Trini figures she should get out of there soon. Ultimately, the right time would be this exact moment. She watches as the boys jump into the abyss and makes the decision to leave, hoping Kim won't notice. No such luck; Kim stops her, once again. Trini turns around reluctantly.

"Hey, can I get a sip of your water? I'm dying." Kim looks hopeful.

Trini resigns, reaching for the bottle. She holds it out to Kim. "Okay," she sighs. "Just don't finish it." Making a quick escape would be much easier if the source of her troubles wasn't begging to have a drink.

The bottle clinks as Kim takes it. "Thanks," she says. She studies Trini for a second. "And I'm really sorry." 

Trini frowns, noting Kim's laugh. "Sorry for what?" she asks, mystified. 

She barely has time to react, as Kim lunges forward and grabs her shoulders, pulling them backwards into the ravine.

One of the miracles in life: surviving that fall. Granted, Billy sounded excited when he called them down, but Trini had not been prepared for Kim dragging her down here and almost drowning her. She spits water out from her lungs, sending a scathing glare in Kim's direction. Briefly, she wonders whether Kim knows about the whole soulmates thing. She isn't given much time to dwell on it; Billy points out that they're glowing and that is pretty cool, even by her standards. Maybe this isn't so bad.

Trini decides it is bad, after all. Alpha-5 calls her out on staring across the morphing grid at Kim. That's awkward, Trini thinks. Kim's expression gives nothing away about her being potentially aware of Trini's situation, though. There's no freakout from her but, then again, there hasn't been any time for that sort of thing. Being instructed to morph by a tiny robot and a pixellated face in the wall isn't an everyday occurrence. Trini thinks she's allowed to be distracted from the fact that she's just met her soulmate properly. She can totally save the freaking out for later.

//

Collapsing on her bed is all Trini can think about as she traipses home, worn out from the unexpected training session they'd all been forced to participate in. She opens the front door, relieved to see no sign of her mother.

"Mija, are you okay?" Her father looks concerned, behind his book. He slides it onto the coffee table and pats the space on the sofa beside him. "Come and tell me."

For a moment, Trini considers locking herself in her room and listening to music for three hours to drown out her thoughts, but she quickly concedes, sinking into the cushions quite comfortably. 

"So," her father begins, fixing his eyes on her. "¿Qué tal? I've hardly seen you this week." 

"I met some people," Trini answers. 

"Friends?" he asks. 

"More or less, yeah."

He frowns, reaching out to clasp her hand. "Anything else? You look like something important has happened."

"I guess," she says slowly.

"¡Dios mío!" he exclaims, folding his glasses excitedly. "You found her, si? Tu compañera?"

Trini manages a weak smile. "Yeah," she says. "Finally. It wasn't like I've waited 17 years to find out whether I actually have a soulmate or not."

Her father pulls her in for a hug, rubbing her back gently. "Mija, it's all good," he soothes.

"I just don't want to mess things up," Trini says worriedly. "I don't know if she even likes me."

"If she is your soulmate, then she will," her father says, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. 

Trini tries her hardest not to start tearing up. "Papa, I know that your soulmate can have someone else as their soulmate," she says. "What if I'm not hers?"

Her father smiles sadly at her. "Mi cielito, don't worry. You have us to look after you, when you need. I'm sure this girl is in love with you. Otherwise, she doesn't deserve you."

//

Trini has her doubts about inviting Kim out to get coffee with her. Nerves plague her as she enters the cafe on Friday afternoon. When she spots Kim, she almost has a heart attack at the sight of Kim's outfit. Surely it's illegal for a choker to look that good on someone.

"Hey," Kim greets her enthusiastically, wrapping her arms tightly round Trini. "Do you want coffee? I've ordered pastries for us already."

Trini does her best to ignore her incredibly fast heart rate. "Coffee sounds good," she says, pulling up a chair on the other side of the table, so they're facing each other.

Kim gazes curiously at her, taking a sip of her coffee. "What do you think of soulmates?" she asks.

Trini falters, struggling to get any words out. "What do you mean?" 

Cracking a smile, Kim leans forward ever so slightly. "Do you like the idea?" she asks.

"I...I don't know," Trini mumbles, shifting in her seat. 

Kim's smile fades and she purses her lips. "I didn't mean to make you upset," she says. "I know it's private. Just sometimes...it's nice to talk about it." She sighs gently, leaning back again. "You know, I don't have any marks."

Trini's head whips up. "I thought you did," she says. "I swear you showed Zack."

"No, that was just to prove to him that I don't have anything," Kim says, a sad look coming over her face. "He didn't believe me. Of course, he has words on his arm."

"Jason and Billy have initials," Trini says. "I don't know what they are-"

"JS and BC," Kim interjects, her voice flat. "They noticed in detention when Jason slapped a bully. It's funny, but still sweet."

Trini takes a moment to register this. "So that means that our dynamic isn't affected, then, by dating," she says, hope coloring her tone. She realizes how it sounds, and mentally curses herself for letting that slip.

If Kim notices, she doesn't let on. Instead, she stares blankly at the plate in between them, on which rests the last piece of profiterole.

Trini grins smugly and stabs her fork in it. It doesn't take long for Kim to pick up on it, and her eyes light up in a challenge. Kim lunges for the piece with her own fork, but Trini slides it away quickly, her reflexes kicking in. Narrowing her eyes, Kim makes another move for the profiterole, but Trini grabs her wrist to stop her. An entertaining struggle ensues, but Trini comes away victorious. She gives half of the piece to Kim as a peace offering.

They sit back in their chairs, musing in silence for a few minutes. 

"Hey, I thought you said you don't have any marks," Trini says, her eyes flicking to Kim's wrist, noticing a yellow strip. 

"I don't," Kim replies.

Trini raises an eyebrow. "So you don't remember painting that, huh?" She points to the symbol as she speaks. "You know, you're stealing my trademark color, right?"

A look of alarm crosses Kim's face. She stares down at her wrist and then looks up at Trini. For the first time, Kimberly Hart is at a loss for words.

Suddenly it clicks for Trini. She reaches across the table, lacing her fingers with Kim's.

"I don't have any marks," she says softly. "But I knew when I heard the first words you said to me. I thought everyone had to have a symbol or a sentence from the beginning of their life."

Kim's expression turns to one of understanding and she breaks into a smile. "I always thought I wasn't meant to have a soulmate, you know?" she says. "All my friends had timers, or names, but I had nothing. It used to stress me out so much; I had nightmares at one point. All that worrying, and I end up getting a mark anyway. Ironic."

"I had the same thing," Trini laughs. "My mom was always like 'your soulmate will be a handsome man', but I never believed her."

"You were right all along, then," Kim says, her smile growing wider. "Instead of an attractive man, you get me."

Trini's eyes sparkle. "Sure," she smirks. "You are beautiful, mi alma, don't think I haven't noticed."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. This was written in a short amount of time, because I just had to write this for them, so it is fairly rushed. I'm going to be writing a few short soulmate au's with different scenarios in this series.


End file.
